Monkey Wrench
All Who Believe Act 1: Normal World: The people of the Planex Ring have had access to implanted chips called PlanID that contain personal information, such as medical records, tax information, financial records, and credit cards. While most citizens use them, many in religious communities have forfeited them, seeing the chips as too invasive and potentially against the will of nature/God. Religion in general has been seen as toxic and harmful for a long time, but are now also seen as crazy and a potential harm to normal society. Because of this, many people hide their beliefs and meet their parish only in secret. ' Monkey Wrench: Harry Koenig, a Bishop, has been meeting with his commune for over 20 years and is very involved with the community, when one day a a child, Rhode, comes to him crying that he doesn’t want to go. When pressed, Rhode reveals that his family is taking a trip to sector 2, the data processing center. Rhode continues that his friend went there and hasn’t been back to school. Harry prays with and comforts the child, then sends him on his way. He continues to hear stories about families taking a trip to sector 2 over the course of two weeks and realizes that the first family has not come back. ' Enter Bizarro World: Harry decides to investigate why people are going to sector 2 and discovers pamphlets are being sent out only to people without implanted chips. These pamphlets are highly individualized towards each recipient. Harry visits sector 2, and is immediately given threatening looks. When he reaches the “hotel” mentioned in the pamphlets, he sees cameras all around. He sneaks in through a side entrance and begins to make his way through the building. The above ground floors are similar to other hotels, but he discovers a basement level. This appears to be a medical facility with a row of chairs. Harry sees people sitting limp in the chairs and with needles in their arms. He is horrified, then looks over and sees cells with unconscious people inside. He looks closer and sees an unconscious Rhode. He rescues Rhode and returns to their home. Act 2:' All In: Harry is appalled by what he saw and tasks a few days to recover. He watches over Rhodes until the boy begins to wake up. Rhodes tells Harry that people are herded into a room and gassed, and that's all he remembers. Harry is horrified and resolves to rescue those people. He gathers a team of people from several professions. They return to the facility and stage a rescue. They are intercepted on the way out and are forced to leave two unconscious prisoners and one rescuer behind. Venti Failure The rescue group has reached their home sector safely and begin to mourn the loss of their friends, knowing they will not be able to rescue them again. Just as things begin to wind down, a commotion is heard outside. The police forces are outside scanning people and detaining those without a PlanID. Harry ushers everyone into whatever hiding spots are available, going ahead of the police and warning people. He is soon spotted and told to stop where he is. They check his face to a picture and handcuff him. People are yelling and protesting , but he is taken away. Soapbox Revisited Harry is gassed and passes out. He is prepared for euthanization, but the operation is now public and there are religious people in all fields, including the government that oppose what has been going on. Harry’s case has gone viral and he is soon released. Feeling downtrodden, there are calls for religious people to donate towards refitting mining ships to ferry passengers back to the surface. Seeing no other option, they oblige for the sake of their personal safety. Other citizens chip in as well to be rid of the crazy people. However, on the day evacuation begins, many places of business are unable to function with so many workers leaving. Society comes to a halt as government officials are replaced, researchers take their information with them, and low-level employees are unable to work. Act 3: Main Event Showdown: As the ships are being boarded, military ships appear on the horizon. Many think it is a routine maneuver, but as ships begin to descend, they are shot down. Foot soldiers drop from the planes and begin to throw gas bombs at the crowds. They are being taken away at an alarming rate, and everyone is in panic. Some begin to fight the soldiers, and several ships make it to the surface.'